A Juliet Story
by shelbybelikov
Summary: you just know when some one is right for you. so why cant Jasper and Bella act on those feelings? maybe its the fued between Jasper and Jacob? will Jacob let his little sis live her own life, or will he end it all? R
1. Chapter 1

I felt numb. There was nothing left of me. My name is Isabella Swan; I am 17, and dead, so to speak.

I looked over at the two people I love more than anything. Could tell them anything, my brother Jacob and Jasper. They were fighting, so far nothing too bad just words, a lot, too many.

I could feel the tears coming, almost falling from my eyes. This wasn't what I had planned. If Victoria would have kept her mouth shut, none of this would have happen.

I look over at her. She wears her smile like a dead animal, proud of her cruelty.

She planed this whole thing. I want to go over to her, pull her red hair out, something, anything.

Two people that meant so much to me, that meant so much to each other, could do this, all for that cheap whore. It didn't make sense to me.

I blinked and a tear ran down my cheek.

Emmet ran in between the two boys. Told them both to walk away, they argued but eventually gave in.

It was time I left; this wasn't where I wanted to be. I made Jacob pinky promise me he would text me if Jasper said anything or if he did anything.

As I walked down the busiest street in forks counting the amount of people I walked past. It had become a type of ritual. When I came to my street I had counted 8. Wow that's a lot for a Monday at only 5. And I didn't even count the other side of the street as well.

I sighed as I open the front door of my white house. I felt the numbness coming back, slowly, and painfully. My heart started to throb and my knees quivered.

I sat down on my bed, and welcomed the sleep that came at ease.

*please take a moment to glance around the room you are in while Bella sleeps.*

I woke up even more tired then what I was before. I took a glance at my phone and realized it was only 9..Oh shit, Jasper.

_Flashback:_

_I walked into town after school, was bored and nothing better to do. Alice skipped next to me and after a while I joined in to._

_I had been texting Jasper all day now and he was on his way to see me._

_*beep, beep*_

_I grabbed the phone out of my pocket._

To Bella:

I'll be in soon. See you later bub

From Jasper.

To Jasper:

Okay, see you then. 3

From Bella.

_My smile grew, Jasper was like my brother. I could tell him anything and he trusted me too. He was my best friend my worst enemy and sometimes just an idiot._

_We were almost at the park when I got another text._

To Bella:

Got to get my stuff from Jacobs, he kicked me out.

From Jasper.

To Jasper:

Okay, wait why did Jacob kick you out?

From Bella.

To Bella:

I will explain when I get there okay darling?

From Jasper.

_I slipped my phone back into my bag and skipped along with Alice. I was a little upset that Jasper was going to be longer but oh well._

_We arrived at the park soon after._

_Person after person told me that Jacob and Jasper had a fight because of Victoria. _

_As soon as I heard her name I shuddered._

_It was her fault, of course._

_*end of flash back*_

___Shit! Jasper doesn't have a place to stay. _

To Jasper:

Where are you staying tonite? Call if you can.

Sorry that I didn't get to see you much, today.

Xx

From Bella.

To Bella:

I will call soon.

From Jasper.

_*phone rang*_

_"__hello?"_

_"__hey its Jasper." I could hear other people in the background._

_"__Where are you? Like where are you staying tonite?"_

_"__I think I'm staying at Leah's. I don't know."_

_"__uh- Jacobs going to Leah's, be careful."_

_"__Y-yeah I will, don't worry about me Bella. I will be fine. Can I come to your house, I'm drunk and Jacobs on his way with a heap of people. _

_"__Your drunk?"_

_"__Maybe..." he said it in a tone that I could tell that he was. "I love you Bella. "_

_"__I love you too."_

___I hung up. I felt a tingle threw my whole body. Why did life decide to fuck me over?_

To Bella:

You do mean a lot to me even if I am an idiot most of the time.

From Jasper.

**I love you Bella.**

**His voice imprinted in my mind.**

To Jasper:

Well I will see you soon.

Wait when are you coming to mine?

I make up the pull out couch for you.

Text me love.

;)xx

From Bella.

To Bella:

I'm on my way see you soon bub.

Is your dad home?

From Jasper.

To Jasper:

No will be back tomorrow, lunch time.

I have school you can walk me there then do whatever you have to,

then come get me at the end of the day.

3

From Bella

**I thought about it. Jasper was going to be staying at my house, my house. Fuck, and Jacob my brother was fighting with him, smart one Bella.**

To Bella:

I'm out the front...let me in?

From Jasper.

**I ran to the front door.**

"**Jasper!" I threw my arms around him and he lifted me off the ground and swung me around. I played with his honey-comb hair. He let me back down on the ground and I looked into his emerald green eyes. **

**He was gorgeous. Not he was fucking sexy.**

**We sat down on the couch and he took hold of my hand, "Bells, we need to talk,"**

**...**

**End.**


	2. Say Goodbye

**before we start i would like to thank, demi rose, mckayla belikov, and katrina belikov.**

**love you guys.**

Chapter 2.

"Bells, we need to talk."

'Okay, sure thing. What is it?"

"You know I love you, your my best friend and all but I'm a- "

The next thing I knew Jasper was vomiting on the coffee table I was so not cleaning that up in the morning, he can do it himself.

"Look we can talk in the morning, alright. The bathroom is through there. I made the couch up for you. I will be right up stairs, yell if you need anything."

I went to walk up stairs when he grabbed my hand and pulled me close to his body. He leaned in so close, our lips were almost touching.

"No I need to talk to you, NOW!" His breath smelt like alcohol and cigarettes. "It's urgent."

"It can wait. I have school tomorrow, have to be up early. Okay?" I began to walk up the stairs again.

"I'm moving, tomorrow too."

"What?" I felt the numbness I had earlier coming back. My legs started to quiver, my eyes started water and my face dropped. Where had everything gone wrong? "Why?"

I made my way back down the stairs to fall into his arms. I didn't want to let go. It was me and him, Jasper and I against the world, just for that moment and I couldn't ask for more.

He ran a hand through my hair and kissed me on the cheek.

"It's going to be fine."

"Why are you leaving?"

"I need to get away from all the drama."

_Flash back..._

_"What the fuck did you do to my house?"_

_Was that Jacob screaming?_

_I looked across the park and could make out a group of people. An extremely large man, towering over the others, Emmet, I thought._

_I then made out two other recognisable figures. I recognised Jacob straight away. It was way too easy. Then the honey-comb boy I had come to love, Jasper._

_"Did you hear me? What the fuck did you do to my house?" Jacobs voice was loud clear, demanding._

_"Nothing, I got my stuff and left." Jasper was now mirroring Jacobs's voice, just as loud and just as clear._

_I began to walk up. I wasn't just going to sit here and do nothing._

_I saw Jacob push Jasper and tighten his fist. _

_"Come on lets go, Jasper. You want to say shit to Victoria about me? Well be a man and face the consequences."_

_"Fine lets go you pussy." He looked over at me._

_A tear ran down my cheek. This wasn't right. They are such good friends. Sarah let out a giggle. She wanted this, she wanted them to fight._

"_I'm not going to fight you Jacob."Jasper said through clenched teeth. He glanced back at me. "Do you really want to fight in front of all our friends and family?"_

"_Don't look at my sister like that!"_

_Wtf? What were they talking about now._

"_Like what, Jacob? Like what?" _

"_Do you know what his talking about, Jasper?"_

_"Bella go." It came out as such a shock. There was such anger behind those words. _

_Alice grabbed my arm and tried to get me to go with her. _

_"Let go of me." Her face dropped I knew I had hurt her with harsh words. "You guys were best friends, still are. Don't let this get in between you two." I said this with harsh words while thinking of Victoria._

_"Bella you didn't see what he did. He trashed my house, completely turned it upside down."_

_"You don't have proof."_

_"Who's side are you on?"_

_End flashback._

Who's side was I on?

I love my brother, he was always the most important person to me. if ever there was a fight between him and my friends or mum anyone didn't matter who, didn't matter why, but i was always on his side. Always backed him up.

What had changed?

Who's side are you on?

His voice now ringing in my head. I had to figure this out. Jacob would find out one day that I was still talking to Jasper. That he was still my friend...

_But is that it? Is that where it ends for your feeling Bella?_

___I wish that voice in my head would shut up. _

___But it had a point, is that where my feelings ended? Did I like Jasper? Could I even tell him now that his moving? How long have I had these feelings? My head started to hurt, everything around me became blurry. _

___I could see the floor coming closer and closer as I fell. Something caught me, I didn't care what, but thank god!_

___*sleep*_

___I woke up in the morning, it was 7am. I pulled on about 6 pairs of stockings and a pair of a dark denim shorts. I found a navy blue and white long sleeve shirt with military buttons on the cuffs, and slipped it on._

___I skipped down stairs to see Jasper. I would tell him how I felt._

___It hurt me so much to keep it in._

___I could feel the weights lifting just as I closer to him. I turn the corner into my lounge room and realised he wasn't in there I searched the house but nothing. Until I notice a not on the kitchen counter._

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry. I don't know if I will come back. _

_Forget I was ever in your life._

_Jasper._

_"What?"_

_How could he do this to me?_

_end*_

**a/n Im sorry that it is so short!**

**But it's hard to write this it really is.**

**as you probly know this is based on a true story if you didnt then meh. I chnged this part of the story alot, I have to make this story mine somehow. Even though it reallY did happen to me.**

**But because it is so short I will update within the next few days. So enjoy.**

**-shelby3**


	3. conflicted

**JASPER'S POV.**

The house was quiet. I wanted to play some music, anything, just so there was some noise some life. Bella didn't deserve to be in this house by herself all the time. It wasn't fair on her. I contemplated going upstairs to say goodbye, but settled for a letter instead.

_Dear Bella._

_I don't know if I will ever come back._

_Forget I was ever in your life._

_Jasper_

I wanted to write that she had my heart forever, but couldn't. It felt as though there was a wall between me and the paper. Like it didn't want me to write that I loved her.

It would never happen anyway...she didn't care, in that way. She thought of me as her brother, best friend kind of thing. I wish she could see me as her perfect guy, the one that would look after her, protect her, be there for her, be her boyfriend.

I let out of a sigh and placed the letter on the kitchen bench.

The next hour was a blur. I was in the airport holding my ticket in my hand and my phone in the other. It was 6:30 in the morning and Bella wouldn't be awake, but I had to text her, ring her, anything.

This ticket was now a part of my life now, and she wasn't.

This is what I wanted, wasn't it? So now she wouldn't be stuck in the middle of me and Jacob. I could see how much that hurt Bella and I didn't want her hurt.

I could feel my hands tensing around the ticket. My flight didn't leave for another 20 minutes. My chest hurt, it felt like I couldn't breathe, this wasn't worth it. I grabbed my bags and forgot about the ones that were getting loaded onto the plane. Bella was my life, I couldn't leave her.I ran outside as fast as possible.

"TAXI!" I screamed and one came to a screeching halt.

"_This is the last call for flight 201 to Phoenix." _

Just before I got into that taxi I thought, did I really want to do this?

My mind was racing with thought of Bella.

Leaving Bella would be the hardest thing I would ever have to do, but would staying be that much better. I would continue to pretend not to have strong feelings for her and she would be in the middle of me and Jacob again.

My head hurt, I couldn't decide what to do. I grab the taxi door and opened it. I had to make a decision, now!

End.

...


	4. The Replacement

**A/N**** okay so this chapter has smoking in it, I don't want anyone to be offended. But in my town it's a popular thing. Tell me if you think I should get rid of it or not...enjoy.**

**Jasper POV.**

I got out of the taxi, closed the door and apologised to the driver. I didn't want to hurt Bella, so there was no way I was going back. I ran back into the airport and I hoped I hadn't missed my flight. I just got there in time for me to completely regret my decision while on the plane.

Bella's POV.

I dragged myself out of the house, and pulled a packet of Peter Jackson blue cigarettes out of my bag. I didn't smoke often, but right now I couldn't care less if I died tomorrow. I lit it up and hoped the smoke entering my lungs would kill me. Jasper wanted me to forget him. Is that even fucking possible? I finished my smoke before stepping on it with a bit too much anger. Driving to high school made me even angrier, because it was the last place I wanted to be and I was going to make sure everyone knew it.

I walked through the school and found Alice not too long after.

"Bella, are you okay? You look like shit."

"I feel like it, too. But thanks for letting me know that I so awful." I replied, in a flat tone. Alice wasn't making this day any easier.

"Sorry, Bells." She put her head down, oh great; I didn't want to hurt the friends that I still had in this town.

"No, don't be. I'm having a bad day, okay?" I heard the bell ring, and she tugged me along with her down the hall.

"Come on then, you can explain it in class."

When we got to our English class, we sat in the back. I told her everything about how Jacob and Jasper were fighting, I told her that I liked Jasper and how he left this morning, and told me to forget about him. I started to cry, I hated crying. It showed a weakness that I didn't want anyone to see.

She wrapped both her arms around me. "It's going to be okay, Bella."

I heard the door open but didn't pay attention, until Alice pulled back.

I looked up to see two boys standing in the front of the classroom, one was blonde, with bright green eyes that stared into mine. He reminded me of Jasper. I felt an ache in my chest.

"Students, quiet." Mrs. White was lucky that the whole female population wanted to know who the new boys on the scene were. "These are our new students, brothers James and Edward Cullen."

I took them both in, they looked like opposite. Not related in any way possible.

Edward was dressed in black jeans and a dress shirt with black leather shoes. He had mousey brown hair with blonde highlights and clear blue eyes.

I turned to Alice, "Any bet that Edward one is gay?" I looked over at Alice's face, and she was staring, I think I even saw her drool.

"Alice, you're staring."

"Yeah, okay." She wasn't listening to a fucking thing I was saying.

Edward had made his way over to Jessica and her followers, while James had disappeared.

"Do you mind if I go introduce myself to Edward?" she had a dreamy look on her face. I was just about to say sure, "Thanks Bella."

She wasn't even paying attention to my reply and I sighed. _A guy came between us that quickly?_ I thought sarcastically.

"Hi, may I sit?"

I looked up at the one they called James. He didn't look like his brother, he wasn't dressed nice and his hair looked like he had just got out of bed.

He wore light blue denim skinny jeans with rips at the knees. He had thongs on showing a tattoo on his left foot saying F.T.P and a picture of Pac-Man. I looked up seeing that he had multiple wrist bands with a loose white shirt half tucked into his pants. He ran a hand through his hair, and I had to wonder, how did someone wearing that, look so good? _Not fair!_

I gestured for him to sit and he turned the seat to face me.

"I'm James." He held a hand out.

"Bella." I reached out and he kissed my hand. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. "How formal. What does F.T.P mean?" I asked, looking down at his foot.

He let out a laugh and released my hand from his grip. "Fuck the police."

"Well, my dad will love to have you in town." Charlie was one of the only cops in town, he knew everyone and everyone knew him. He let out an award winning smile.

I looked over at Alice, she was so awkward next to the all the blonde bimbos. But Edward paid more attention my gorgeous little pixy.

"Is your brother always such a whore?"

"The whoriest." **a/n... I made the word up, don't leave me a review saying what, that isn't a word.**

JAMES POV.

I was at yet another school. "Edward, please don't fuck this one up."

"We will see brother, we will see." He replied, grinning.

"No, Edward, I want a promise. I need a promise. I'm sick of moving schools because you have to fuck every girl with a pulse."

"You want something that I'm not going to give you. Give it up." With that he walked into the classroom that we had been told we had English.

I walked into the classroom with every girl staring at us, well, more like Edward.

"Class, quiet." Suddenly the whole female population forgot how to talk, that's a first. "These are our new students James and Edward." I scanned the room for somewhere to sit, while Edward made his way over to sit with some sluts. Who knew, whores apparently do need an education.

I made my way to the back; it was where I've always sat and always will. I looked across the back row, there was a seat in the right corner.

"Hi, may I sit?"

A girl with long brown hair turned around, I could smell the perfume that she had on. I scanned over her and noticed the outfit she was wearing, a navy blue and white striped t-shirt with dark denim shorts and stockings. It took me a while to notice she was staring at me too. Our eyes flicked up at the same time meeting for only a second before she turned away to gesture for me to sit. I turned the chair to face her as I sat down.

"I'm James." I held my hand out and hoped she would take it.

"Bella." She shook my hand. She had the softest skin; I pressed my lips against her hand. "How formal," she sounded surprised. In Texas they would have been appalled if no one had tipped there hat or kissed a girl hand."What does F.T.P mean?"

I could help but laugh. I let go of her hand not realising that I still had it.

"Fuck the police."

"My dad is going to love have you in town."

I smiled, hoping it was one of those sexy smiles everyone said Edward could do so well.

"Is your brother always such a whore?" she asked me.

"The whoriest."

She smiled at me; we were quiet for a few minutes until the bell rang. "Bella, can you show me around, I wouldn't want to get lost." I gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

She got up and walked away. What the-?

"Well, are you coming James?" This girl was something. I got up and followed, I was like a little sheep. We walked out of the classroom and down some stairs, and suddenly we were outside. I had no idea where we were going.

"I sit here, with Alice, Rose and Emmett." She pointed to a small table behind the building we had just exited. There was a gorgeous blonde sitting at the table with a smoke in her hand. Wait, what?

"Are you allowed to smoke in this school?" I wondered aloud, I was shocked.

"What kind of fucked up school would let minors smoke?" Bella said sarcastically.

"But that blonde, she isn't even hiding it."

"Don't _you_ break the rules, James?" Bella could definitely be a best friend of mine any time with that attitude.

I cocked my head to one side; Bella was going to be a fun girl to know. I reached into my bag to pull out a packet of Marlboro red cigarettes.

"Never," I laughed, and with that I lit it up and walked to the table the blonde was sitting at. I could hear Bella walking behind me with someone else.

I smiled at the blonde, it was freezing yet she was walking around with shorts on, properly just to show all the guys her long legs. _Tease._

She noticed that I was staring. _Eyes up, mate._ I thought to myself. _Come on James, peel them away from the pretty lady's legs._

"Hi, I'm Rose." She took a draw **(a/n okay some people say drag but what eves.)**of her cigarette, and I wondered if this school full of supermodels. I immediately wish I had worn something more suitable.

"Hi, I'm Emmett." The guy that was with Bella said, in an imitation of Rose's voice. Oh god, he was big. I think his muscles had muscles.

"I'm James." I stated,

Rose was staring at me. She was the hottest girl I think I had ever seen, and she was looking at _me._ I felt like an 8 year old girl meeting Justin Bieber. (Not that I was a fan).

"You look like an old friend of ours, Jasper." Who was this Jasper guy that Rose was talking about.

I looked over at Bella to ask her who he was.

But her face had a flash of hurt, suffering, and pain all over it. I would have to find out more about this Jasper guy. Rose must have noticed Bella too.

"Well, not really. Maybe it's just the eyes." She paused for a moment. "Anyway, where you from?"

I had moved around so much, from school to school, answered this question so many times.

"Phoenix. Actually I'm going there in a few weeks, I'm visiting my Nan. I looked at Rose; she had the purest blue eyes. I wanted to know if my attraction for her was skin deep. "You're welcome to come."

"ROAD TRIP!" Emmet screamed, I don't think he realised that I wasn't inviting him.

Another girl walked up. She was the one from our English class. I was going to introduce myself but rose interrupted.

"Well, I have never missed a road trip yet with Emmett, the drunken beast. Bella?" I asked.

"I don't think I could. You guys go without me." Bella had a sad look on her face.

"Come on Bella, you know who lives in Phoenix." Said the small pixy-like girl. Still didn't know her name.

Realisation flashed her face.

"Don't mention his name; he wants me to forget about him so I will." Bella's voice was now angry, defiantly wasn't expecting that.

"He didn't mean it. Come on you guys can work things out while we are there."

She sighed; this conversation was making no sense to me. Who was in Phoenix, what was happening, forgetting someone, what?

_Call me crazy, but I don't think they are talking English anymore,_ I thought to myself.

"Bella, come on. Don't you want to see Emmett put my g-string on, again?"

"It was one time, and I didn't know it was a g-string till it was too late." Wait, this was too weird.

Bella looked at the ground like she was thinking.

**BELLAS POV**

I put my head down to look at the ring Jasper had given me.

_Flash back*_

"_Bella, I have a surprise to show you."_

"_Jasper, what did you do?"I asked._

"_Close your eyes." I did and he put a ring on my left hand. _

_My eyes flashed open as wide as possible to take in the diamond ring. _

"_Jasper?"_

"_I love you, Bella, what do you think of the ring?"_

"_It's amazing, but we're 16."_

"_I know I'm young, but I know what I want and I want to marry her. Jessica Stanley and I are meant for each other."_

_I took the ring off my hand. I thought he wanted me._

"_Fuck off, Jasper, and take your ring elsewhere." It hurt so bad to know that he wanted to marry another girl, he was mine. We had never dated officially, but I thought he got that we had a relationship. I guess not. _

"_I want you to know I am moving to Phoenix to be with her."_

"_Why? What about me?"_

_End flashback*_

I leaned in to whisper to Rose. "Jessica lives there."

**a/n I know this isn't as good as my other chapters, but I needed to introduce some characters and some background. Also would like to put a thank you to my beta: ****mallorysmannequin****. I would be screwed with the job of fixing my own stories up. Yes I am that lazy. **

**Read and review and tell about some awesome stories that you've read and think I would enjoy.**

**All human preferably.**

**Xx.**


	5. Waiting

**a/n there is a song in it and its about a girl so I have change it to be about a guy. So yeah. **

**Enjoy**

**xx**

**Chapter 5:**

**Bellas pov!**

"Jessica lives there." I hadn't thought of this. Jasper and Jessica are now even closer together. They probably hooked-up in the first hour of him being there. Alice seemed to be thinking the same thing as me. She rubbed my back trying to comfort me.

"It will be okay, you don't have to. We will stay here have a party, or something like that, yeah?"

"Sounds great," I faked a smile.

"Am I missing something?" James asked. I had completely forgotten that James was there.

"We don't know anything either, James. Bella and Alice are very close. They share more stuff between them. You get used to it, so don't worry. You will find out eventually." They were talking as if I wasn't there. Rose let out a stunning smile like she always does. "But whatever it is, we will be here, Bella, with you." Rose turned to face James again. "Sorry, we might have to go another time."

"It's cool, have fun at your party. I'm going to go and find Edward. See you later?" James began to walk away.

"Wait, James," Alice's voice squeaked. "I will come with you; I want to invite Edward to our little party if he doesn't go with you."

"Okay." They both walked away. I started to think about the one thing I always thought about. _Jasper._ I flicked over into my dream world where everything was perfect. The bell rang through my ears, waking me up from my dream land.

I didn't want to face reality. I was more than happy to live where everything was alright and Jasper and I were perfect. I felt the tears coming as I thought about the green eyed boy.

Never Shout Never started to play. I had a message but I couldn't move. My hands stuck by my side no matter how much I wanted them too. It was like I had weights attached to my arms.

_My shadow followed when you walked away  
And ever since that day, my life has never been the same  
My friends all ask just why you went away  
And all that I can say is your heart was in another place_

_And all I know  
Is when I move away  
My heart will stay  
In this Midwestern state_

_But,  
Darling your with her  
Damn it's such a shame  
Its driving me insane  
And ever since you went away  
My heart has never beat the same  
And all that I can do  
Is just laugh_

I stopped the song. I didn't need this.

"Bella, are you coming?" Rose nudged me.

"Yeah, I'll catch up."

I looked back down at the phone.

**I'm sorry. **

**But I do miss you.**

**Xx**

**From Jasper. **

I dropped the phone.

Why did I do this to myself? I had to reply.

He wanted me to forget him though he thinks by texting me that will happen ._ Why was he texting me. Maybe he doesn't want me out of his life?_ My hands started to shake and my eyes filled up with tears.

I grabbed my stuff and ran to the office.

"I want to go home."

"Hello, Ms. Swan, you must go see the deputy."

"No, let me go! _Now!" _

All the staff knew dad was busy all day every day. Doing what? Who knows? But he got mad when the office called him. So they always called Jacob. _Why weren't they calling him now? _

"Fucking pick up the phone, and call Jacob. I need to go home." My voice was loud and rang through the empty halls. I didn't want to be mean to the office ladies, but I wasn't in a good mood and I was going to show everyone.

"Okay, Ms. Swan." She picked up the phone and dialled Jacob's phone.

"Hello, this is Marilyn from the front office at Forks High School." She looked at the phone stunned and hung up. "He said his on his way." She printed up a leave slip, and then I heard Jacob's motorbike pull up the front. I ran out and hugged him.

"Bella, what happened? Are you okay?" he asked me.

"He left, he left because of you." I hit Jacob's chest. "Jasper told me to forget about him, and left."

"Bella, he is an ass, who cares?"

"I do! I care." He always said he there for me, when I was sad. It's like he had completely change, and why? Cause he was having a fight with a friend. I never made him second priority.

"You're picking him over me?" I had never argued with my brother, I never told him he was wrong, I never said I didn't care about him. I always made sure he was happy, but not now. Not anymore.

"I'll drive myself. I can't believe you broke your promise."

_Flashback_

_I could hear my mum screaming, in agonising pain. I walked out to our kitchen where Jacob sat. He was 4 years older than me but had matured quickly. _

"_Jacob, where is Mummy?" I didn't want her being hurt, I loved Mum too much._ _Jacob paused for what felt like forever until he turned to face me._

"_Go back to bed, Bella. You have your first day of kindergarten tomorrow." Jacob led me into my small, dark room. _

"_Jacob, is Mummy being hurt?"_

"_No Bella, she will be fine. Dads going to be home anytime now and he will help her."Jacob sounded as though he didn't believe this himself. There was another screech by mum._

_I went to yell, but Jacob pressed his hand over my mouth. _

"_I will try and help her, okay?" Jacob had fear in his eyes and I imagine I did too. _

"_I don't want to get hurt, Jakie, what do I do if someone hurts me?"_

"_Nothing Bells. I will always be there. No one will get hurt, not you, at least. I will make sure of it."_

"_What if it's you? What if you try to hurt me?"_

"_I will never." We pinkie promised on it and he ran off. I heard more screaming and a bang. _

_End flashback._

That was the day my mother had died and my brother had killed the bastard.

I began to walk down the path that led to the car park, hopped in my kombi and drove off. It was a van of love that Jasper, Jacob and I had fixed up and spray painted.

Where had the love gone? Now Jasper and Jacob hate each other and Jasper and I- _well who knew what was going on there. _I pulled over to the side of the road hoping that the pain would just disappear.

I didn't know what to do; I held back tears and got back on the road. I had to keep myself occupied. When I got home, I watched T.V., cooked, cleaned, tried to sleep, but nothing. I couldn't keep my mind off of Jasper. Everything I did just made me miss him more.

I grabbed my leather jacket and walked outside. The cold breeze hit me, but the sun was warm. I walked to everywhere there was, but it just made it worse. Once it was 3 o'clock I left. School kids would be coming, not something I wanted to deal with at the moment.

I thought about my options. I could go to a university in Phoenix. I always wanted to go to Ireland to study, but to be near Jasper meant more. If I went there we could be together. But we would have to wait almost a year; classes were just back from summer break. So, would Jasper wait? Would I?

Of course I would, Jasper is my soul mate, right?

Oh, God, I didn't even know what I wanted to do. I will leave it up to him. He would decide for both of us.

I reached the house that I called home. Jacob was on the couch with a few mates. He had his own place but was never there.

I walked up the stair case to go into my room; I needed somewhere quiet to think. I opened the door to my room hoping for some peace when I saw Leah and Quinn going at it on my bed. _So young, so in love, how fucking cute._

"Get out!" I spat the words at them as they scurried through the door.

Finally, I couldn't put it off any longer. I had to find out id he would wait for me. just until my 18th.

I rang Jasper.

The ringing felt like it went on forever.

"Hello?" Finally Jasper picked up.

"Jasper, you like me, right?" We had never asked each other about our feelings though I knew we had them for each other. _They were there, they were real._

"Yes, Bella, I have for so long. But I'm far away now, very far away."

I had to ask, I had to ask him if he would wait.

"Will you wait for me? Just until my 18th. Then I will move to phoenix to be with you."

It was so silent that I could hear a pin drop. The sweat pouring out of my head and my breathing stopped as I waited for his reply.

"uh..." No, he was hesitating. _You idiot!_ _He doesn't feel the same way_." the phone went dead.

I looked at my phone with disbelief. He hung up.

I fell into my bed and cried until my numbness consumed me, hoping it would be soon that the reaper would visit me, taking me away from this misery, to help me get away from the pain.

All I could do was hope.

**a/n I hope you are enjoying the pain in my life. My mum is still alive but. So yeah. Read and review and I will try to post the next chapter ASAP.**


End file.
